


The Call

by Good_Girl (vampires_will_never_hurt_you)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, implied m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampires_will_never_hurt_you/pseuds/Good_Girl
Summary: How to fix writer's block. Maybe.Also, the plot is mine, nothing and no-one else belongs to me. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not by any means finished. Writer's block sucks for real haha

Chapter 1

Yunho had been sitting by the computer desk staring in the distance for a while now. A new song was nagging at him but the melody could not be finished - he just wasn't happy the way it sounded. It was missing something... 

'Stupid writer's block...' he muttered to himself, angrily, while focusing his sight on the drawer to his left. Perhaps, perhaps a distraction is what he needs. 

He picked up a key from the hidden compartment in the bottom right drawer and swiftly opened up the mysterious left one. Under some papers there was an old flip phone, with some charging cable next to it. Yunho plugged it in and waited until it charged up enough to be used. 'It's been a while', he mused to himself.

Finally, the phone reacted to press of the button and opened up. Yunho pressed the left button above the keypads and the Contacts opened up. There was one odd 5-number contact saved, he selected it and chose to send text message. 

CODE 57

'Send'

His breathing hitched, his old friend the thrill warmed up his fingertips and started radiating up his arms until it reached his heart and it started beating faster, and faster... until the phone beeped with received incoming message.

Received Message: Appearance?

Outgoing Message: Natural hair color, long. Average build.

Received Message: Age?

Outgoing Message: no more than 25.

Received Message: Any custom requests?

Outgoing Message: Ponytail. Shirt skirt. Modest top. 1-2 inch heels. No bright colors.

Received Message: Permission to call to find closest pick up location?

Outgoing Message: Yes.

Yunho got up, the chair scraped the hardwood floor and the back of his legs pushed at it with force. The phone rang and he flipped it open. 'Hello?' he said into it and he disappeared in the hall.


	2. Pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And off we go...

Yunho wiped the condensation off the surface of the mirror and eyed his face carefully. The long hot shower helped to smooth out marks of tiredness on his face and now he was ready. 

That wasn't his regular thing to do... Actually, this was the second ever time to use his contract's tiny print allowances in this way. Once a year a clause in the legal paperwork granted him a "social call" from a trainee who signed a similar deal with their company if her (or his) chances of a debut were becoming rather miniscule. Well, the company could not just spare any more money so they could "work it off", so to say. Himself was fortunate enough that he debuted before the situation got out of hand.

No, it did not feel great to call such favors, especially as trainees may not even be aware of the tiny print. So young, so naive. But he wasn't planning on anything extreme, he excused his intentions, he did intend to collect.

Waved away his thoughts that nagged at his conscience brutally and hurriedly went into the closet. 'What to wear, what to wear', he murmured to himself browsing through his suits and spotted a nice red ensemble. Black button up shirt would add to extravaganza he was to experience. 'Once in a lifetime... uhm, twice' but he did not want to think of that first time. That was rather embarrassing. His eyes found a matching pair of loafers and he was set. 

\---------- ** ----------------

The van that dropped him off at the half floor entrance of a several story garage's last level looked as plain as it possibly could. The building was abandoned long ago and could possibly be dangerous, but it was a fairly safe bet no-one would ever come here and spot him or anyone from the company, including the "other party". He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked the remaining distance to finally look around. 

His shoes made clicking sounds with each step taken, there was no hiding, element of surprise gone before it could even be deployed. Yunho was a little disappointed that there was no other way to arrive at the destination. Oh well, the night was very young still, they should figure something out. He saw a silhouette at the other end of the floor, the young woman there was not standing, though, and his face brightened that they really listened to his requests.

His steps reverberated across the floor, the girl sat on her heels, pretty much kneeling on a small pillow, her head was down and hands on the thighs, palms up. 'Nice...'. This was not a date, remembering the fiasco from before, this was a business meeting, he was sure. 

Yunho reached the girl and stopped right in front of her. Her breathing hitched in anticipation what may happen, but she stayed motionless otherwise. He tilted his head trying to see a little more of his 'guest' for the next 12 hrs or so but she stayed as she was. He crouched and leaned closer to her ear,

'What's your name, little one? You can give me your nickname, it's fine'

Despite knowing she couldn't see anything, her head jerked upwards as if to look at him and her delicate rose-tinted by gloss lips opened in surprise. 'How cute and innocent', he thought, 'delightful'.

'Jay-cee'

'OK, Jay-cee, Sir. When you respond to me, use Sir. Do you understand'

'Yes'

Silence fell as he waited for her to add 'Sir' but nothing happened. 

'Yes, Sir?', he heled out.

'Yes, Sir', she whispered.

'Good'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two different POVs... (also please excuse my English, not native speaker)

It began to feel cold after a while, her knees started to ache as well. Finally she slumped as the muscles screamed to give up. 'Is this some kind of freak prank? Hidden camera?', she kept on panicking in her mind. Her heart rate jumped up when she heard a distant murmur of a car driving on the cement, getting closer. 'They left me in the middle of driveway'.

Then the car stopped - the tires came to a full halt. The door was open and shut. Her breath hitched as she realized the prank, or whatever that was, is about to end, although she didn't know how. Her body shook violently for a moment. The sounds of human steps on the parking lot grew closer, her hearing picked up it was just one person, not too heavy, just average. Not in a hurry either, just slowly but steadily approaching where she was kneeling. Her palms got suddenly sweaty she turned them round and wiped at the skirt before turning them back palms up.

Someone just stopped right in front of her, she made a small noise involuntarily. 'Calm down, it's just one of your stupid friends coming to free you after they had a good laugh. Just kill them as soon as this over. Not funny at all'

Then the voice came. 'What...?' i she wasn't blindfolded she'd blink. 'It cannot be... that nasal undertone belong to only one person. Yunho. How did he get involved in this stupid idea? He's not known to be a prankster' Her shoulders relaxed a litte, there was no way on earth a senior in the company, with unscathed reputation, would do something that stupid and crazy.

She thought she'd play along and answered the questions. It still didn't seem right, shouldn't they just pull her blindfold off and start laughing at he expense? Like, right now? NOW?

\------- * --------

Yunho crouched down to be on her face level. Reached slowly toward her face, her skin well taken care off and without too much of make up. With the back of his hand he brushed against her cheek, it gave him shivers. It had been so long since he touched a female so intimately, he craved that feeling and he didn't even have any idea... The stress just washed off in that instant, he forgot all the problems, the writing - or rather the lack thereof. What an idotic way to relieve him of the pain. Maybe he should have just go practise and take cold shower instead of endangering his career in this way.

He never saw her before, or if he did, she was one of forgettable presences. The visible reaction to his question meant she knew who he was. 

'Got a boyfriend?'

'No', she responded hesitating for a second. He face slightly twichted in surprise to the question.

He got up and slowly walked around her kneeling there on a pillow, 'good thinking', he thought, 'she may have been waiting here for a while'. His gaze never left her sihouette, as if assessing a purchase.

'Why did you have to think about the answer?'

'coz it's none of your business?'

He laughed softly. After making a full circle round her, Yunho grabbed her by the arm and picked her up. She stumbled a little as the move was unexpected. 

'We can get aquainted on the way, come'. She was a few inches smaller than himself and she still had high heels on. He pulled off her blindfold, 'That won't be necessary, I suppose.'

She blinked a couple of times, her vision blurry from the pressure on teh eyes from the fabric they put on her. 

'Give me the keys' he pointed towards a bunch lying on the ground next to the pillow she was kneeling on. 

She obediently picked them up, turned towards Yunho and dropped them again, right at his feet. 

'Oops', she said with defiance in her voice.

'Pick them up', he said again, more sternly. 

'You pick them' the answer was immediate.

He burst out with laughter and took hold of her arm again. Pulled her towards the car that was standing nearby and pushed her close to the backdoor so the front of her body was pressing against it. He took her both arms and forced up on the roof one by one so her face was half facing him and half touching the car. Trapped between his body and the car, unable to move, her face grew red from anger and embarrassment. His body pressed hard on her, as if trying to make a point. And then she felt him grow hard against her bum, panic filled her; her stomach dropped.

'Why did you defy me? I told you to pick the keys up so we can go. Clock's ticking'

'Please let me go' she asked quietly, surprising herself.

Yunho was silent for a few seconds, considering something but did not release her. Instead, held both her wrists on the roof with right hand and the other slid down all the way to her leg. It snaked up her skirt as she tried squirming to avoid his touch but to no avail. She only got herself worked up from trying too hard. The fingers went up her skirt and felt the edge of her panties. She froze mortified. Yunho pulled at the barely stretchy fabric and let go.

'What I want you to do, as punishment, is to take the panties off and give them to me, for... safe keeping, let's say. Then, you will take those heels off too. Then go pick the keys up, open the car and the trunk, put your heels in there and close it. Then you will nicely place the keys in my hand and say "sir"'.

She did not respond but also did not move.

'I will count to three an if you don't do what I say, I'll take them off myself'.

'One...'

'Two...'

'OK' she interrupted the countdown, 'I'll do it'

'How did you address me?'

'I'll do it, sir'

'Good. Now get to it.'

He gave her space, just a few inches... She turned around and faced him; those lips she fantasized at some point about were slightly turned up in a smirk. She hated them now. Her gaze went up to his eyes but couldn't take the piercing stare. 

'Could you move a little and give me some... space?' she asked quietly.

Yunho stepped back, but just a few more inches. She sighed and continued 'Can you please turn around?'

'No'

His hands rested on the car with her trapped in between them. To do that he had to bend over slightly and his face was now right in hers, staring at her with amusement. She grunted and squirmed, then she closed her eyes and quickly reached under her skirt and started pulling on her undies. She shimmied them down and they fell around her ankles. Yunho released her from his arms confinement and she took her panties from the ground and made a ball of them. His hand stuck out now in anticipation, so she slowly placed the ball in his palm. 

'Nice. Now keep going' her panties disappeared in his pocket. 

The keys to the car were located just a few steps away, she closed the distance quick and hesitated. Quick look around scanning the walls in their vicinity.

'Haven't seen any cameras. The company people are not that stupid. Go ahead'

She let another sigh, on one hand she hoped someone could notice her on security cameras and save her, on the other hand, no cameras meant no public humiliation. She proceeded to bend over to pick those damn keys but stopped realizing she had no underwear and her skirt is pretty short. 

'Don't be shy, pick them up and lets go. Time is precious'

She took a big breath, went around the keys and made a weird semi bend/squat to reach the keychain and once it was in her hand she quickly got up and marched to the trunk of the car. The heels were a quick work and just slid off her feet. With the trunk shut now and she tiptoed to Yunho. 

'The keys, sir'

'Now get in, passanger seat'

Yunho made sure the seatbelt was nice and secure, and when satisfied he closed her door and went around to sit in the driver's seat. It was a nice touch that the car was also provided, could go anywhere in the city and be totally anonymous. Safest bet, he guessed. But, did he care at this point?

Nah. He started the car and pressed the gas pedal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment

'Close the door behind you, would you.'

"And now what?" JC wondered, her heart beating faster, palms sweating. She stood still, eyes down, right by the entrance, unsure how to proceed. Run out? It wasn't like he locked it from the inside and threw out the key, right? She wiggled her toes on the cold floor... She heard shuffling coming out of the other area, doors open and close, and some glass placed on a table. Darn it was cold here, as if they entered a restaurant freezer. Goosebumps just naturally appearing on the bare pars of her body. Apparently adrenaline rush would not help to keep the cold away.

'Why are you standing there? Come over here and sit'

JC lifted her head and looked around the place, typical for a guy, with stuff lying here and there; definitely he did not bother to clean up for a visitor. Well, she wasn't really a visitor, was she? Following his voice she ended up what was the kitchen and Yunho was sitting at a tall table on, what seemed, the only chair. He observed her come in and her unsure demeanor.

'Sit', he patted his thigh impatiently.

'On your lap?' 

He raised his eyebrows and slightly tipped his head to the side, expecting something else instead. His expression stern and anticipating a correction from her. JC's eyes darted around and she repeated, 'On your lap, sir?'

'You got that right. And stop slumping over. Keep a good posture, would you?'

Still hesitating a little, she came closer and sat down on his lap, closing the legs as tight as she could, her skirt barely covering her naked bum. That was uncomfortable...

'Here, drink this' the glass slid a few inches towards her, 'Now'. 

'May I ask what it is, sir?'

'It's only soju, no worries'

'OK' she gulped it down quick and put the glass back.

'Now tell me something. What did you do that the agency listed you on their penalties records with a warning and negative points?'

'Penalties records?'

Yunho sighed, these young people never read contracts... 'You should have read your contract before you signed it. It's not just boring financial language, it lists what your obligations are and lists all punishment types you may get if you violate the terms. So, what did you do that got you in trouble?'

She searched through her memories and suddenly she remembered being called and talking to someone about something several months ago. It almost leaked to the press and she got some talking down. 

'Oooohh... I thought all I got was a verbal warning... It was really nothing, me and the other girls were just fooling around'

'Yes, and?'

'We pretended we smoked pot. For a show, we had some on the table, one of the girls brought it. AT some point one of the managers came in. He saw us, looked at the table, and just smiled so we thought nothing of it. The next morning I got a call and had a long talk and needed to take the test'

Yunho's left hand came around her waist and held her tighter while the right one went up in the front and unbuttoned a couple of the top's buttons. 

'What were the results?' he breathed into her ear sending shivers all over her. 

'Negative, of course' she responded immediately. 'Sir'

'Mhm... did you have a follow up?'

'Yup. Maybe 2 months later. I thought it was all done and forgiven. No-one found out, press had no idea, no-one aside the manager saw us'

'The record does not go away like that.' Yunho's hand skillfully unclasped the bra in the back while continuing, 'There's no statute of limitations... Depending on the severity, and number of negative points, you usually get punished in some way.' He let go of her. 'Now pour yourself another glass and drink.'

'I'm not good with alcohol, and...' her eyes darted in his direction as she stood in front of the table. 'You're trying to get me drunk'

Yunho coughed/laughed, 'No, just trying to loosen you up. Oh, an also lose the rest of the buttons, you have too many still unopened'

JC hesitated, 'You said "punishment", what kind of punishment we are talking about, sir?'

Yunho got up from the chair he was on and made one step towards her, towering above her. He looked down and just repeated, 'Pour. Another. Glass. Drink. Unbutton. Blouse. This is the last time I'm repeating myself'

'Yes, sir' JC whispered and made her way to the edge of the kitchen counter. Behind her, Yunho unbuttoned his own shirt, took it off and let go on the floor. It fell silently at his feet. He reached for his belt and swiftly opened it up. Emotions filled him, the heart-rate went up, adrenaline surged. Goosebumps of excitement appeared on his arms for a brief moment as adrenaline reached even tiniest veins. He exhaled as the belt flew out of the loops. Unaware JC was just starting to lift the glass of soju to her lips, Yunho folder the belt into two and grabbed the loose ends. As she finished the drink, he took a swing and the belt hit with full force on the counter right next to the bottle. JC jumped and squealed turning around. Her instincts told her to flee and turned again trying to run. She literally had no chances as Yunho's martial arts training gave him an advantage of reflexes and strength. She might have managed 2 steps away from him as he grabbed her wrist and flung her back towards him. 

'I'll be generous even though you tried to run, but it is your first offence at our employer's, so... You can choose but choose wisely. Either 10 with the belt or 15 with just my hand'

JC was breathing fast, looking up at his face, weighing her options. 'I'm sorry, you scared me, I didn't mean to'

'I'm dealing pain today. 10 by belt, or 15 by hand. You have 3 seconds to decide, if you don't choose anything with my count to three, it will be belt plus 2. One...'

'Hand!'

'Ok then'. Yunho threw the belt onto the counter, the buckle rang metallic noises on the marble. 'Well then, get ready. Bend over, grab the other end of the table nd hold on. It's your job to count, if you miss the count you will start counting from the beginning. I will finish when I hear 10. Do you understand?'

'Yes, sir'

While the girl was getting herself into position, Yunho cracked his fingers, 'Apparently I have a heavy hand. Perhaps you should have chosen the belt'


End file.
